Hide!
by MissXAmulet
Summary: After escaping her kidnapper's clutch once, Amu finds herself hunted, again! It doesn't really help that her kidnapper is a total pervert, a charming, sexy pervert, but yeah! Hunted by police, who thinks she is on her kidnapper's side, parents, an overprotective ex boyfriend and best friend, how will Amu cope? Rating will definetly go up. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Mxa: Shoot me. Now.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Mxa: I have two other fucking stories, and this is one of them. Its cliche, but... Dreams kept haunting me. Fuck you dreams. Fuck you to Hell.**

**Amu: O.O ...Language, Mxa. Language.**

**Mxa: (lifts up scary sword of death and starts sharpening it) What was that, A-MU?**

**Amu: I-IKUTO! HELP!**

**Mxa: (turns to the readers and smiles evilly) Enjoy or die.**

**...**

****Amu's POV

It was raining like heck, as I stepped out of the bar into open air.

I hated bars, but Rima insisted that we step in for our first time drinking. Yes, nineteen and havent had an alcholic drink yet. What has become of me?

Anyway, I left as soon as Rima hit her fourth drink, and started talking fluent french. I decided it was enough for her, even though I didn't even sip mine.

But since I have no idea what 'J'aime les grands balles des hommes' mean, I decided it would be safer to go home, and leave Rima.

Would it come back to bite me later? Of course it would.

So anyway, I was walking to my apartment, raining heavily and such, when I found a 'shortcut' to my house by an alleyway.

Of course, being it midnight and being the genius I am, I decided to take the shortcut.

Heaving heavily, I tried with all my might to climb the fence that stood before me. Rain poured into my skirt and blouse, making me all the more want to get out.

But then I saw breath-taking sapphire eyes, and then I felt a cloth over my mouth, and then there was nothing.

...

**Mxa: Sorry for the shortness, but I have to go now! Bye!**

**Amu: MMPH!**

**Mxa: Review! No, Amu is not in the corner tied up. :3**


	2. 2 The Sexy- I Mean Ugly Kidnapper

Mxa: Hey...

Ikuto: Should I even ask?

Amu: She wants you to vote on her poll.

Ikuto: Why?

Mxa; (grabs Ikuto's collar) Because if you don't before May, the poll will close and you may never read the story you didn't vote for again...

Amu&Ikuto: (sweatdrop)

Mxa; Sigh... Just enjoy, vote, and I seriously do not own.

...

Amu's POV

"Ugh... Where am I?" I asked, swiveling my head in the darkness, trying to figure out where I was. A sudden movement caught my eye, and I gasped as someone took my chin.

"Awake now, are we?" A husky voice asked me, even though he probably knew the answer. Yes, a he. I could tell by the voice.

I gasped as I saw his breath-taking blue, azure, melt-all-girls-until-they-die eyes. It was the only thing that lit up the dark, along side an small peek of light in the corner of the room. I flinched away from his touch, and as I hit the wall, maybe a chair behind me, my chin immediately screamed for his touch. I resisted the urge to reach out for him, and moved away.

Or, at least, tried to.

"Oh, kitten, you don't have to be like that..." he purred, a sexy purr that literally stopped my heart. Oh, God, no. Stop making my body respond to everything he does!

The man turned on a small light, only illuminating the both of us. I blinked a couple of times, my eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light. And then I gasped, then mentally cursed myself for gasping.

The incredibly hot- no, ugly man was... Was... Dare I say it?

Incredibly _sexy._

He had midnight blue hair, in a I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-I-don't-give-a-crud style. It looked incredibly soft, and I had to stop myself from touching it, stroking it, everything a girl would want to do to him.

And muscle and build. Oh God, did I ever just want to pounce him.

But the most alluring thing were his eyes. This might sound cheesy, but God, did I ever need a map, because I got lost in his eyes.

My eyes trailed down to what he was wearing. A tight, midnight blue V-neck T-shirt that showed off his muscles, and made me want to rub my hand up and down his chest, just to see what it felt like. I mentally smacked myself for thinking that way. Then there were his black, tight pants. My eyes trailed down to 'that spot' and didn't move.

Please, kill me now.

A smirk adorned his handsome face, then he lifted his hand to cup my face, inches away from mine.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his face now inches apart from mine, his lips even closer!

My eyes trailed up to his, seeking that blue warmth. God, does he have long eyelashes! And those eyes... Those lips...

NO! Brain, just no!

My heart and mind were both fighting, but then turned on me when his lips touched mine.

And was he a good kisser.

It took every once of my strength not to respond to his body, but mine did arch into his body. Oh, my... Oh...

And then it hit me. He was... He was... TAKING MY SHIRT OFF!

OH HELL TO THE NO!

I kicked him in his groin, but he didn't seem to be in pain. He did back off, though.

"You'll give in soon, kitten..." he smirked at me, then the lights turned off...

And he was gone.

...

Ikuto: YEAH MOMMA I'M LOVIN THIS STORY!

Mxa: VOTE ON MAH POLL!

Amu: Um... Review?


End file.
